A Bullet From Giannini
by Hibird666
Summary: What happens when Reborn tests out a new bullet from Giannini on Tsuna? What if that bullet transforms people into box animals? srry, i suck at doing a summary
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! if i did, you wouldnt know this anime yet cus i can only do up to 2 pages of manga!

* * *

><p>"Wake up, dame-Tsuna." Said a small baby with a fedora hat.<p>

"mmm… five more minutes…" murmured Tsuna, still half asleep. Suddenly he found himself crashing against the wall.

"OW! What was that for Reborn?" cried the brunette with chocolate brown eyes, tearing up a bit from pain.

"Vongola bosses don't need five more minutes. Besides, I want to test out a new bullet Giannini made." Reborn replied with a smirk.

"Eeeeehhhhh! Not Giannini! You know how his inventions turn out!" said the brunette, eyes wide, full of fear.

"Just count this as training." Reborn said while Leon, his partner transformed into a gun in his hand.

The sound of a gunshot could be heard inside the house.

"Tch. Giannini will have to pay me back full price." muttered an angry arcobaleno under his breath. Downstairs the door opened.

"Sorry about the intrusion!" Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time while entering the house. "Baseball freak! Why did you say it at the same time?" Gokudera said while taking his dynamites out. "Maa, maa, Gokudera. You wouldn't want to blow up Tsuna's house, right?" Yamamoto said while laughing cheerfully.

"More importantly, Jyudaime, we're here!" said Gokudera. However nobody answered from Tsuna's room. "That's weird…" muttered Gokudera while running upstairs, no hesitation whatsoever to help his Jyudaime. Yamamoto followed him.

"Jyudaime!" he said while opening the door, hoping to find Tsuna. But instead he finds a **bunny**.

* * *

><p>How is it? are you suspicious? *evil grin*<p>

Please review! :D I would be happy! if you review, ill give you a virtual hug!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san! Srry for the Very late update! * bows *

As promised, heres a virtual hug for all of you that reviewed. *hugs* Now Tsuna, please do the disclaimer.

"eeeehhh? why me?"

*suddenly reading a book*

"sish. Hibird666 does not own KHR. She only own the idea for the story. if she did own us, we probably wouldnt even exist right now since shes such a lazy artist.

"I HEARD THAT." *throws book*

In any case, we must go on with the story.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was panicking. Just fifteen seconds ago, Reborn shot the bullet. Suddenly, all his muscles were sore and were hurting. Now, everything was suddenly so much bigger. When Gokudera had announced his presence downstairs, Tsuna tried to tell him to come upstairs. But try as he might, he just couldn't seem to get his voice out. Gokudera looked at Reborn, panicking.<p>

"Where's Jyudaime?" he asked.

"And why is there a rabbit in Tsuna's room?" added Yamamoto, still laughing. Meanwhile, many thought passed through Tsuna's head. What is Gokudera talking about? I'm right here. Did Giannini bullet do anything? Why is everything bigger? Reborn paused for a few moments.

"Tsuna **is** the rabbit and he became like that because of Giannini's bullet." He said, answering both questions at once. Looking down, Tsuna realised Reborn was right. He started jumping in panic. However, where he landed, it became petrified.

"Is this a part of the game were playing?" Yamamoto asked with his signature smile.

"Let me correct myself… he's a box animal." Reborn said calmly. However Tsuna didn't hear him over the panic. "Calm down dame-Tsuna." He said while shooting a bullet right beside Tsuna. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Jyudaime?" asked Gokudera worried. Tsuna had fainted.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an idiot inventor to kill" Reborn said evilly, as if plotting Giannini's death.

When Tsuna woke up, he saw that he was in a cage for rabbits. 'So it wasn't a dream' Tsuna thought depressed. '…It's so soft' he thought while putting his paw against his face (is it face?).

"Are you done admiring yourself, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said from inside the cage. 'Reborn!' Tsuna thought, relieved to see his tutor for once.

"Dame-Tsuna, your mind is too easy to read. I guess I'll have to train you harder." He said evilly. 'Eeeeehhhhh? But Reborn!' thought Tsuna. "You didn't think that I would actually stop training, did you?" he said, Leon transforming in his hand. "But we'll have to wait until Haru's not here." 'Haru's here?' Tsuna thought. 'I can't let her know I'm like this!'

"That's right Dame-Tsuna. That's why we have the cage." Reborn said, once again reading his mind. As if on cue, Haru opened the door and squealed when she saw Tsuna.

"Bunny!" she said with her eyes shining. You could almost see hearts in the background. Tsuna was so scared, he was very happy for the cage.

"Haru-chan, you're scaring the bunny." Said Kyoko appearing in the doorway.

'Kyoko-chan!' Tsuna thought.

"Anyway Haru, we should go soon. Remember the cream puff shop that just opened! There's going to be too much people if we don't hurry!" Kyoko said.

"Mou… but you're right Kyoko. Anyways, can I come see the Bunny tomorrow, Reborn san?" Haru asked, her eyes shining once more..

"Sure you can." Reborn said.

"Oh, could you tell Tsuna to come back soon from Italy? I want to see him so badly! Ok then, bye!" Haru said quickly, running downstairs.

'Italy? What did Reborn tell them?' Tsuna thought.

"Now that that's over, I have something to tell you Tsuna." Reborn said while hearing the girls leave. He took out a box weapon. It was golden, with swirls of orange on it. There was a '10' on the box.

"This is your box." said Reborn.

'What?' Tsuna thought, not understanding.

"THIS. IS. YOUR. BOX. YOU'RE A BOX ANIMAL, DAME-TSUNA." Reborn said a bit mad because Tuna didn't understand. Tsuna could have fainted right there if it wasn't for the gun pointed at him.

'Reborn! What am I going to do? And I thought that box weapons weren't invented yet.' Tsuna thought.

"Calm down dame-Tsuna. I wanted to ask Giannini if the effect wore off. He was gone by the time I looked for him. Gokudera and Yamamoto are out looking for him right now. And to answer your other question, the bullet was a prototype." Reborn said, not reassuring Tsuna in any way. Suddenly, an orange streak of sky flames shot through the door.

"Finally. I was wondering when he would be arriving." Reborn said with an evil smirk.

"Tch. You trash." Said a certain somebody, kicking down Tsuna's bedroom door.

'Eeeeehhhhh? Why is Xanxus here?' Tsuna thought with wide eyes.

"Because, Dame-Tsuna, I invited him here." Reborn said simply as if there would be no need for further information.

"Be prepared Scum." Xanxus said with his guns into each one of his hands.

* * *

><p>IS THIS A CLIFF HANGER? IS IT?<p>

*coffs* in any case, im once again sorry for the very late update. its just i was too occupied. i had my conformation and homework and etc... SOO MUCH STUFF!

Anyways, thanks for leaving reviews. there my only source of life energy for this story right now.

PLEASE CONTINUE POSTING REVIEWS! PLEASE! GIVE ME CRITISM!


	3. Chapter 3

im sorry for the late update again. Happy Christmas for those of you that celebrate it! im going to the Bahamas for 2 weeks sooo itll be a while before i update(not that it matters because im so slow anyways). ill try and see if i could start my story over there so please bear with me.

ALSO! I MIGHT CHANGE RATING SINCE THERE MIGHT BE SWEARING LATER ON AND JUST FOR CAUTION.

NOW, thanks for everyone who reviewed! XD as you can see it keeps me going! im not dead yet! and soo Gokudera! please do the disclaimer!

Gokudera: ehh? why me stupid woman?

me: you know... im the one who writes the story... so its not really a choice here.

Gokudera: TCH. **Hibird666 does not own KHR! **THERE. I AM DONE.

me: back on subject, please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p>'Reborn! Why is Xanxus here?' Tsuna thought. He was still scared of the scarred man, who once tried to kill him.<p>

"Because I invited him here." Reborn said simply, as if no further explanations were needed.

"Tch. Scum. " Xanxus said with a gun in each of his hands.

'HIEEE! HES GOING TO KILL ME, REBORN!' Tsuna screamed in his head. Xanxus looked at Tsuna then at Reborn.

"Is this him?" he asked Reborn, with that everlasting frown on his face.. Reborn only nodded in answer.

"Heh. Let's see who's pathetic now, scum." Xanxus said evilly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

'I never said that.' He thought. 'Could you explain to me why Xanxus is here now?' Tsuna thought as he looked at Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, I already told you. Since you're a box animal, you need to feed off flames. You're a sky attribute animal, so you need sky flame. Since you, Nono, Uni, Dino and Xanxus are the only ones who have sky flames, I had to bring somebody here who has them to keep you out of the box because we wouldn't be able to trai- I mean, take care of you. As you know, if you have no sky flame left from your owner, you return in the box. Since nobody put sky flames in the box yet, I assume it's your own flames. However, they might run out soon." Reborn said.

'You never told me.' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"And so Xanxus **kindly** dropped by to do this." Reborn said while completely ignoring the destroyed door.

'How did you convince him to come here?' Tsuna thought bewildered.

"To laugh at you, scums." Xanxus said.

'HIEEEEE!' Tsuna thought, his eyes wide open.

"BUT, I won't be staying very long." Xanxus said suddenly. "I'd rather be dead than be caught with a _**rabbit**_box animal." He said 'rabbit' like it was the worst thing on the world.

And so, Xanxus left shortly after he filled a sufficient quantity of his flames in something that Reborn took out of nowhere.

1 minute later, a furious Gokudera arrived with a smiling Yamamoto.

"So how did it go?" Reborn asked them.

"He escaped. We couldn't find him anywhere." Gokudera said angry.

"We found this note too!" Yamamoto said cutting in cheerfully.

On the note:

;D had to go suddenly.

Location is confidential.

Date coming back is unknown.

~ see you later ~

Giannini

"That bastard…" Reborn said, with his fedora hat covering his eyes. You could almost see the aura of fury coming from him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"In any case, I have to go find him. Somebody has to take care of Dame-Tsuna. Or else he'll be hopeless."Reborn said.

'I can take care of myself' Tsuna thought. ***insert ****stare ****from ****Reborn ****that ****says**** '****you ****don****'****t ****have ****a ****choice ****in ****this****' ****glare ****here***

"ILL DO IT!" Gokudera screamed. "As his right hand man- NO! As his whole right side, its my responsibility to take care of him!"

"I could take him in too you know." Yamamoto said with a goofy grin. Reborn smirked.

"Unfortunately, it's the guardian's duty to take care of the boss… so in literal sense…" Reborn said and paused. "Everyone will have to take care of him." He said finally.

'Eeeeehhhhh? Even Hibari-san and Mukuro?' Tsuna thought bewildered.

"Anyways, I'll try to come back within a week. So each guardian will have its own day with the rabbit." Reborn said.

"Tch. I don't think that this is a good idea." Gokudera said still uncertain about the whole thing. ***insert ****stare ****from ****Reborn ****that ****says**** '****shut ****up.****It ****WILL ****be ****INTERESTING****' ****glare ****here.***

And so began the week of tortu- I mean amusement for Tsuna! ;D

* * *

><p>SO HOW WAS IT? im sorry if you didnt like it. for all of you that wanted Xanxus to take care of Tsuna, im terribly sorry! but if you want any other character other than a guardian to appear, just tell me and maybe ill make an exeption. (coughGIOTTOcough)<p>

ALSO... im seriously addicted to khr battle royale by fiammanoire!

Please tell me who you want to take care of Tsuna first.


End file.
